Supposed to be
by rukia kuchiki fan
Summary: A princess of noble blood cast into Rukongai as an infant all but 6 minutes old. She will find her way back to her true family. byaxoc
1. Chapter 1: The Death and Birth

She placed her hand over her swollen belly and smiled. "I'll hold and protect you always…" she whispered to her unborn child.

"Aiko. Are you ready to leave?"

"Yes Seimei-sa-" she stopped in mid sentence gasping for breath and clutching her body in agony.

"Lady Aiko!" exclaimed one of the maids, "Lord Seimei! Lord Seimei! Lady Aiko has gone into labour!"

"You! Fetch some blankets! You fetch some warm water!" ordered a tall, brunette maid, "It's ok Lady Aiko. Everything is going to be alright."

"Oh, it hurts, it hurts a lot Akiko-san… AHHH!"

"Hurry!" shouted Akiko, she desperately held onto her Lady's hand and let her Lady crush it, because she was there for Akiko when she was little, and she would return the favour by helping her through the pain and look after her child.

The two maids with warm water and blankets rushed in with the midwife. After she put down the water one of them closed the doors and the Kuchikis waited…

Two hours later there was an infant's wail from the bedroom, followed by a scream and a plead.

Seimei stood and stormed to the door, flinging it open. "I demand what's going on!"

"Oh Seimei-sama. SEIMEI-SAMA!" more tears flowed out of his wife's tired eyes as she wept.

"What ever is the matter." he said calmly as he stroked his wife's damp hair. The maids and midwife shifted on their feet.

Then the midwife spoke, "Lord Seimei… your son was born dead…" A look of horror struck the man's face as he absorbed the news.

Another howl of sorrow erupted from the Lady Aiko as she bawled into her husband's sturdy chest.

The midwife continued, "But it was twins and you have a perfectly healthy daughter." she gave a weak smile, gestured to the cradle the was set out in the room.

Lord Seimei tore himself from his wife and strode to the cradle. In he looked and saw two, big, silvery - blue eyes staring up at him.

"Lady Aiko!" shrieked Akiko as the women went limp and was lifeless. "Lady Aiko..!" Akiko had tears streaming down her face. The Lord looked and lost it.

In one swooping motion he swept up the infant and ran out the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Cast Away

"LORD SEIMEI!" shouted the maids and midwife with wide eyes as he ran out of the room.

He ignored them and ran through the house.

When he reached the garden he saw the head of their house, his nephew, Byakuya Kuchiki. Byakuya looked up at him as he froze. "Uncle what are you doing?" asked Byakuya in a serious voice.

The baby girl cried from the folds of the silky rose-quartz coloured blanket that covered her. "Uncle, what are you doing?" repeated Byakuya in a more serious and threatening voice.

Seimei shook his head and uttered, "I'm sorry, but this is for the sake of my wife…" and ran off.

He trudged through a dark dusty street of Rukongai, looking around himself, eyes bloodshot from being terrified and not letting down his guard. As his eyes darted around the surroundings he saw what he had been hoping to find.

What he saw was a house that was strewn a bit further out from all the other houses and had bits of tattered cloth in the windows and doorway. It was exactly how Rukia the adopted sister of Byakuya had described it.

Looking around him one last time, he placed the infant just next to the door step. Seimei took a few steps back and pulled out a little bit of card from his kimono and on it was written 'Fumiko' in a lovely calligraphy handwriting. He placed it just inside of the blanket took one last glance at her and ran back to the Kuchiki manor.


	3. Chapter 3: Discovery?

**A/N: Disclaimer-I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters as much as I would like to though XD**

Fumiko ran through the street with several other kids. The man from the vegetable wagon was yelling after them with curses and other such bad words.  
Fumiko turned around, jogging backwards, and put her tongue out at the man and turned back to running with a cheeky grin on her face.

They got to the road in which their home was on the other side, and were ready to run across it before their path was blocked by guards with the Kuchiki emblem on their uniform. The young boys and girls looked around, looking for a noble or their transport.

"There it is!" shouted Fumiko. She pointed at the elaborately decorated cows and the carriage that they pulled along. The other kids immediately followed her finger and they all rushed to try and get closer to the nobles.

"Ah! Some authority!" came a relieved voice from behind the gaggle of children. Fumiko jumped and cast her gaze over her shoulder. The vegetable man was there.

"Shit! Run guys!" she exclaimed and they scattered.

"Get them! They're thieves!" screamed the man.

A hand exited the window of the carriage and signalled an allowance for the guards to go and get them. The guards heeded the order and broke into a shunpo. The children darted everywhere and each group of three children had one guard.

There was the small time of chasing before the guards all returned with armfuls of squirming children, "Shouta-nii!" shouted Fumiko and other children towards the shack they called home. A young man who looked about 17 years old emerged from the building and saw the kids.

"Hey what are you doing?" he barked over at the guards and the smug looking vegetable man. Shouta marched over to them with a scathing glare on his face.

As Shouta approached the carriage door opened and a couple of noble men exited it. "What is all the commotion out here?" asked a composed man who was evidentially the elder of the two. The man behind him then brushed past him and examined the children.

"So this was the type of group Rukia and Renji lived in." observed Byakuya as his eyes probed the confused children, "You can let them go now."

The guards let go of them and they all flocked over to Shouta, "Well what was the point of that?" questioned a peeved looking Fumiko standing in front of Byakuya with a scowl on her delicate features.

Byakuya took in her black hair and grey eyes and seemed to be contemplating. He turned briskly to the older man, "Uncle, what does she look like?" The man looked surprised at this query but none the less he went to inspect the girl.

"By my ancestors, she looks like a…a…" he finished the sentence with a gesture at himself and Byakuya.

Byakuya nodded, "That's what I thought. Girl, what is your name?"

Fumiko frowned, "Why should I tell you?"

"Because I asked you."

"Ok then, what is the significance of knowing my name?"

Now it was Byakuya's turn to frown, "Does the significance matter?"

"It does to me."

"Just tell me you name."

"No."

"…"

"Still won't."

"Fine. Lets go home Uncle."

Byakuya and Seimei got back inside the carriage and it started off again with the guards following nearby.

Seimei gazed out the window at the shack, _that shack looks familiar…I can't put my finger on it. Oh well, it is insignificant._

**A/N: Ok Guys tell me what you think! I managed to get a bit more in this chapter as the other two where quite short…well I hope you enjoyed =]**


End file.
